chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trace
Trace Abigail is the main character of Calamity Hound Overture, Cascade Ominence, Benign Overlord. He was brought to Equis by "Morgan Freeman" and turned into a black Chocobo. "Morgan Freeman" later turned out to be just a guise used by a demonic entity, Gorman Neferam. His canon status is: Cancelled. Appearance Human As a human Trace stands at 174cm and weighs 79kg. His physique is lean but well toned and slightly muscular. His skin has a dark, well tanned shade. Trace's most defining features are his blood red eyes that are caused by a genetical defect, not to mention his white bleached medium length dreadlocks. He looks strikingly like an Ishval from the Full Metal Alchemist series, and fully embraces the fact. Chocobo As a chocobo Trace looks like a generic black chocobo, but with some mild differences. In this form he stands around 265cm tall and weight approximately 170kg. The mild differences from a normal Chocobo include and one extra toe, slighty more slender feet, long curved talons and a hooked beak. It was also noted that Trace's eyes have a mean look to them and retain their red color. Personality Trace has had a tough life and his personality has molded to suit that life. He may generally come off as a huge jerk and has an attitude of a thug to most things. He sees himself as someone cool, which he arguably is. He is hardheaded and hotblooded, not giving much thought to planning ahead and often neglecting proper advice and also possesses a bit of a temper. Trace also is a bit of a rebel, not really caring for common laws. Trace is not too morally inclined, for instance: beating people up and stealing their wallets is merely entertainment to him. What sense of morality he has is pretty loose but seems to draw the line at cold blooded murder. Killing seems to be one of the things his morality does not stand, as he has never done something THAT extreme. Even with a loose moral system, Trace is not all bad, even if his actions may speak otherwise. He likes rap and being cool and badass. He has an unexplained hatred for corn. While nurturing and loving his badass persona, Trace still has succumbed to the power of anime, being a semi-hardcore otaku. History A lot of Trace's past is yet unknown. All we know for sure is that he was a thuggish rebel that has neglected going to school for a very long time. He apparently died when he got run over by an ice cream truck and that was the start in his adventure in Equis. Powers and abilities Trace has some natural abilities as a human. *Melee/close quarters combat - Trace is highly efficient in a form of self taught fighting style that relies heavily on his feet, delivering powerful and fast kicks. It is rare for Trace to use his fists in combat. *Endurance - Trace's lifestyle of defying the law has pretty much forced him to obtain a higher than normal endurance for running away from cops and pretty much anyone else. It takes a lot to tire him out. *Reflexes - Trace's reflexes have adapted to be very receptive. Trace has gained some additional abilities as a Chocobo. *Enhanced endurance - Trace's already quite paramount endurance is further enhanced, allowing more strain on his body than normally. *Enhaced leg strength - The power in Trace's legs gets a nice boost. This makes his usual kicks even more powerful. However, his body structure, size and weight limit his usual combat capabilities. *"Flight" - While possessing wings, they are simply too small to carry his full weight. The most they can do is slow his fall and allow for brief gliding. *Animal speech - Trace is able to understand and communicate with all animals. The drawback is that he can only speak "animal", making any equestrian speaker unable to understand him. Equipment The only real possession Trace carries around with him is a large double sided coin engraved with emblems of an angel and a devil. When in doubt, he uses it to decide if to do a good deed, or screw everything and do a bad deed. However, it has gone missing... Relationships Trace has no solid relationships with anyone or anything at the time. Appearance in Other Stories None as of now(most likely won't ever be). Trivia *Due to his red eyes, he is extremely sensitive to light. Sudden exposure to light with no time to adjust leads to painful burning in his eyes. Sunlight's effects are stronger than that of artificial light. *His main target in the enemy body seems to be the privates. Quotes *“Bull. Shit.” To "Morgan Freeman" after his apparent death was revealed. Category:Pieces Category:All Category:Cancelled